high school, medabots stlye
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: the dance is coming up and brass has no date! what will happen? R&R please! on hold because of dumb computer vurvis
1. Chapter 1

Me- I own nothing! Archer- aren't you going to say expect archer? Me- sorry but you're not in this fic. Archer begins to choke me with his bare hands

High school, medabots style

Chap 1

It's the year 2010, medabots rule. (No they didn't kill off humans, different universe.) They live out their lives as we humans do. Let's see what happens when our favorite medabot cast goes to high school. It's 2:30; Monday afternoon, the summer dance was Friday and brass still didn't have a date yet. "Why don't I have a date yet?" brass asked looking at the sky, it rumble as if to say; don't look at me I just sit here all day.

"What are you looking at?" peppercat asked walking up next to her, it was r.b.p (robattle practice)

"Hmm? Oh nothing. It just..um never mind."

"You okay? Anyway we should get back before dig-mole catches-"

"Lazy medabots! Get back on the field on give 500 laps NOW! Dig-mole suddenly said appearing behind the two girls (look he's couch mountain's medabot, do the math)

"Eep! Yes sir!" the two girls said running as fast as their legs could carry them and then some. When they were done they were out of breath.

"Good to see you two run so fast, I'll expect you do to do it again tomorrow." Dig-mole said and treaded away. (He has treads. lucky)

"Couch dig-mole can be tough huh?" said voice from behind the girls looked to the medabot know as

"Metabee!" brass said, blushing redder than well peppercat. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright. He pushed you beyond the limit." While these two were chatting peppercat just looked between them. (You know turn you head left and right.)

"Oh don't worry we'll be fine." She replied.

"Good anyway brass I wanted to you ask if-"

"LAZY MEDABOTS!" yelled by you know who.

"Oh no! RUN!" Metabee yelled, filled with newfound energy the girls followed suit. After a good hour of running, Metabee called for a break." . we. Lost. Him." Breathing hard with each word. "Girls? Hey girls! Where'd you go? Brass? Peppercat? Ah man we got separated; guess I'll have to ask brass tomorrow. I guess I'll go home."

Back to the girls.

"Metabee? Hey Metabee?" brass called out.

"It's no good, he can't hear us." Peppercat said behind her, "don't worry we'll find him tomorrow." Patting her on the back.

"I wonder what he was going to say."

"I think you need your optics changed it's obvious he likes you!

"No he doesn't, he probably just wanted to barrow my note-book. I mean what would the captain of the robattle team want with me?" (Late I know.)

" We'll know tomorrow, see ya."

"Bye." With that peppercat and brass went their separate ways

At brass's house

"Hi brass how was your day?" brass's mom asked. (Look help a guy out and think of names!)

"Good I guess, Metabee was going to ask me something but it was probably nothing.

"I bet he was going ask you out!"

"Mom!"

She threw held her hands in defeat

"Hey don't pick on her I did the exact same thing we were young." Her father said

"Brass has a boyfriend!" her little brother said

" I do not!"

"Hey everybody, hey everybody hey everybody hey!" brass mom said (just something I learned from my brother.) "What do you want for dinner?" and so brass went about her day whatever girls do.

Metabee's house

Metabee was currently in a deathmatch with his little brother for saying the same thing as brass's until their dad used the medaforce on them.

"Ow dad no fair." His little brother complained

"Was it fair when you put an exploding medapart in Metabee's bed? No it wasn't, now go wash up. Their father commanded. And again went about their day until bedtime

"If only I could said-" Metabee said

"If only he could have said-" brass said

"Would you like to go the dance with me?" They both said at the same time

End Monday

(Help me out and think of names please and looks!)


	2. tuesday

Sniper-I'm here! Me- good...Get...archer...off...me sniper-why? Archer- we're not in this fic. both archer and sniper began to choke me me- I own archer, sniper, and the HOS type (expect for ninja and samurai type)

High school, medabots style

It was Tuesday, 10:00medabots anatomy 101, taught by the honorable Rokusho. ('s medabot makes sense.) "And now we shall begin." He said and then went into a lecture which I WILL NEVER ABLE TO EXPLAIN, and by the end of the lesson he could tell something was amiss. "Something wrong child?" he asked Brass, who was picking up her backpack. (I'm going on a limb here and guessing they have them.)

"No it's nothing." She replied, not hiding the fact something was wrong very well.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to get to class." She said leaving the room. As she was about to enter her next class but she was stopped by Metabee.

"Hey Brass I was wondering if you like-"

"Hey look out, get out of the way!" yelled by an megaphant, speeding of course.

"Ack! Run!" Yelled Metabee and Brass now moving so fast they would put speedy Gonzalez to shame.

"Oh no! The gym!" Brass said pointing at the school's gym. They were going to collide with it and the megaphant! As soon as they reached it Metabee pushed Brass out of the way just as the phant smashed into Metabee, the gym, and breaking the complete first season of Barney, the dinobot. (Ha, ha I don't know weather to feel happy or sad, mostly happy.) "Metabee all you alright?" Brass asked, eyeing the hole the phant made.

"I've just been smashed though the and crushed the Barney, the dinobot the first compete season."(YES!) He said, in great pain. "No I'm not alright!"

"Okay jeez no reason to be a grouch. Hey speaking which how are you still even awake?" she asked not seeing that his optics had just shut down. "Metabee?"

1:30; after the crash

"Ow my head, what happened?" Metabee asked, he was lying down on a hospital bed. Neutranurse's mom was standing over him checking his stats.

"You were just in a very violent crash in which case you broke three lightbulbs, 72 bricks, and the box set of Barney the dinobot season dvd." (YEAH! pulls out a shotgun and starts shooting it then pulling up two crates of bombs and sets them off. WOOO HOO!)

"Wait I thought it was the first season." Brass said

"Nope, turns out it was the box set." Neutranurse said. (She is nurse-in-training.)

"Okay, how bad is it?" Metabee asked looking at his body

"Not bad actually, which is strange cause' you've just been though a crash." Neuta's mom said sweat-dropping.

"So what now?" peppercat asked.

"Now? Hmm." She said, "I guess go about your day."

"Hey! What about me?" Metabee said clearly ticked off.

"Don't worry Metabee, I managed to get 55% percent on your legs, 100% on your arms and head." She said, as Metabee tried taking a step forward, to stumble a little.

"Easy I got you." Brass said, holding Metabee up, as soon as they left the room they came to face with 55 school reporters. (Well he is the captain of the robattle team)

"Metabee how do you feel about going though a wall?" one of them said, and they all began asking questions. You know reporter stuff?

"Umm" was Metabee could say, he was completely stunned. (After all wouldn't you be?) After making seven daring escapes, which I will not go into right now, Metabee and brass were out of breath.

"Well that was eventful." Brass said, sacristy

"Yeah it was." Metabee said, "now that we have some alone time brass I was wondering if you-"RRRRIIIIINNNGGG! It was the schools bell; they had been running for two and a half hours, now that's endurance.

"Ah now that just stupid." Metabee said, "Is it me or is the author trying to make to do us this?" (I gave him a good bonk on the head for saying that)

Over at couch dig-mole…

"Do fifty more laps, NOW! I want to see you sweat!" couch dig-mole said making more bots run.

"But couch we don't sweat." One of them said

"Then I'll blackmail the author the give you sweat!" (let's just say I made very bad things happen to him. muh ha ha.)

End Tuesday

no dino bots dvd sets were harmed in the making of this fic, and just to be honset that was just for fun and won't happen again.


	3. wednesday

Brass-hello showblade. Me- hey brass. Brass-how come I'm never a part of this thing? Me-uhh look! Disclaimer! Brass- where? Looks at disclaimer. Disclaimer- I own nothing! Brass- what? Looks around for me but I'm gone.

High school, medabots style

Wednesday

It was 12:45 lunch and chief Octoclam was severing up his famous octopus balls, which everybody craves; trying to get one was like walking though a minefield. "Holy medarolle...that…was… brutal." Was all brass could say, she just got back from the lunch line and was sitting down at a table with peppercat, neutranurse, and Blackbeetle. (What? can't have characters from medabots damashii? And no Metabee has his season 1&2 look.)

"Told ya not to get the spicy octopus balls." Peppercat said, "Ya know that everybody wants them."

"But they're just so good!" Brass said back, annoyed

"They are good." Blackbeetle said, "but I don't know if you should risk your parts over them."

"True." Neutra said, "but did you get the food?"

"Yeah." Brass said, "but next time Blackbeetle, you're going up." She went as white as a sheet after that.

Boy's table

"Sigh." Metabee said, sumilidon heard this.

"You okay Metabee?" He asked Metabee was sitting at a table with sumilidon, Roks, and Arc-dash

"Yeah it's just that…Nevermind."

"Come' on you can tell us." Arc-dash said.

"It's just that every time I try and ask brass to the dance, something crazy happens."

"Like what?" Roks said looking up from his food

"Well the first time couch dig-mole, chased us, the 2nd got run over by an megaphant, 3rd the bell rang."

"Why didn't you ask her then?" sumilidon asked

"You've seen my dad." The four of them shudder at the thought of Metabee's dad. He looked like a bigger, blacker version of Metabee. (And his little brother has his damashii look but smaller)

"Besides." Metabee said shaking off the thought, "I don't see you asking anybody soon." sumilidon slumped down from hearing this.

"I was going to ask neutranurse, but I don't know."

"Arc-dash?"

"Peppercat."

"Roks?" mumbles something under his breath "what?"

"None of your business." He said

"C'mon on tell us!" Metabee said and the rest joined in. (note: an angry Roks is not a happy Roks)

Three minutes later…

"Ow." Metabee said, "What was that for?"

"You made me do it, ya know." He said

"Hello." All four of the boys turned around to see Brass, Peppercat, Neutranurse, and Blackbeetle.

"Uhh hi." Arc-dash said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh just now." Brass said, "We saw the commotion and came over. Roks beat the parts out of you again?"

"Yes I did." Roks said stepping over them. "Now what do you need?"

"Well Metabee kept wanting to ask me something, but we kept getting interrupted. So what is it?" she said, looking at Metabee

"It was that I" RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG "oh what the meda-heck!? Every time!" Metabee screamed, yup it was one 1:00 they had four minutes to get to class.

"Aw medabot I gotta get to my dad's class, see ya." Roks said, and ran off (His dad is Rokusho. What? Make sense.)

"I got to get to healing class." Neutra said.

"I've got anatomy too." Blackbeetle said

"I've got gym, can't be late." Sumilidon said and ran off.

"I've got shooting." Metabee said.

"Me too, but taught by warbandit." Brass said and she too ran off. (Am I repeating me self? sorry.)

End Wednesday

Endnote: If you need help figuring out what Blackbeetle and Roks look like go to goggle images.


	4. thursday

Metabee-hey. Brass- hey Metabee, have you seen showblade? CRACK SMASH! Me- Ow! That hurt so much. Metabee- you were hiding in the rafters? Brass- how'd you even get up there? Me- I know a lot of things I shouldn't know. Brass-Like what? Me-uhh. Whispers something in Brass's audio receivers, her eyes going wide Brass- no way, really? Me- yes, just don't a soul not even if they don't have one. Ya know what? Don't tell anybody. On with the fic.

High school, medabots style

Thursday

It's 9:44, break time, or whatever it's called, Brass was just on her way to the library when she heard a medabot call her name.

"Hey Brass!" it was Metabee running up to her. "Um, Brass I was wondering if you like to." He said looking around for ANYTHING that might break his sentence. "Go to the dance with me." He finished, blushing red.

"Sure thing Metabee." She replied blushing.

"Then I'll pick you up around 7:30?" (The dance was at 8.)

"Sure." As soon as the were no longer in each other sights the both fainted. (Ha. You thought that they had no problems to these kinds of questions and walk away fine? No one has that strength.)

"Oh my head, what happened?" Brass said she was in the nurse room with, peppercat, neutra, and Blackbeetle.

"You fainted." Blackbeetle said, "What happened?

"Umm.. Metabee asked me to the dance." Brass said

"METABEE ASKED YOU TO THE DANCE???" the two of the three girls said

"You two need your optics changed." Peppercat said sweat-dropping

"Why?" Blackbeetle and neutra said

"Nevermind."

"What happened to Metabee?" brass asked

"He was in a while ago, but in a different room." Neutra's mom said

"So how did it go?" Blackbeetle said, "with my bro I mean." (I will quote myself "what? Makes sense." Unquote. Lol.)

"Well I just acted coolly and tried to not to embarrass myself." Brass said blushing.

"So what are you going to wear?" peppercat asked, Brass was shocked by this news, what was she going to wear? (Yes I know that robots and don't wear clothing but are capable of changing parts.)

"Well let's just say I have something in medal." Brass said slyly, remembering that one something.

Going to metabee's location, army style. WHOOSH.

"So you asked Brass to the dance yet?" sumilidon asked, Metabee was sitting at a table with Sumilidon, Roks, and Arc-Dash.

"Yeah, I did but what about you guys?" Metabee replied looking up.

"." None of them could say a thing; they're too stunned by the fact that they had no date. Well expect Roks.

"Hey Roks how come you don't seem worried?" Metabee asked while trying to get sumilidon and Arc-dash out of their trance.

"Well umm I asked Blackbeetle to the dance." Roks said

"Wait you ASKED Blackbeetle to the dance?"

"More like she twisted my arm to." He said holding up his arm, IT was twisted, very badly too. (No not the bad kind, the good kind bad kind, oh you know what I mean.)

"Ouch." Sumilidon said coming out of his trance.

"Yeah, so how'd it go with Brass?" Roks asked

"Well I tried to act coolly and not make a fool of myself." Metabee said, looking down "So what do you think she'll wear?"

"Some-thing that's bound to sweep you off your feet." Arc-Dash said

"Hopefully, anyways…" sumilidon said looking slyly at Roks "how'd it go with Blackbeetle?"

"Uhh…"

(Flash back to earlier that day)

"So who wanted to ask me to dance?" Blackbeetle said, standing front of Roks holding arm.

"Some-one did." Roks said. (Bear with me; I haven't really watched medabots sprit, so I don't really know how they act.)

"Come on you can tell me." She said, beginning to twist his arm, slowly at first but getting faster with each seconded

"Inhh!" Roks squeaked, " Okay, it was me."

"Really?" Blackbeetle asked surprised but also a little bit glad.

"Yes, will you?"

"Sure." She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and quickly left. "Pick me up at my house at 7:30." She said running off, as soon as she left, Roks fainted.

End of flashback/day


End file.
